


at least you have your delusions to keep you warm at night

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny can lie to himself all he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least you have your delusions to keep you warm at night

**Author's Note:**

> For [gh_unwrapped](http://community.livejournal.com/gh_unwrapped/) Challenge #55, Blank Slate.

Johnny’s great at pretending he doesn’t care. He tells himself that every day is a blank slate. It’s easier that way.

Olivia is lying in a hospital bed, machines beeping around her. Johnny hasn’t seen her. He tells himself he doesn’t care. Their love has been erased.

He skulks around the hallways nonetheless, even after he knows Olivia is safe, even after he tells Dante and that pompous Doctor Webber that he doesn’t want to see her. He sees Lulu there, too, holding up Dante with her strong, skinny arms.

Johnny doesn’t remember the tenderness with which he once kissed Lulu anymore than he recalls the passionate love he made with Olivia. They are only more ghosts in his life, as transparent and fleeting as Claudia or his mother.

Johnny tells himself he’s not a haunted man. He’s always been good at believing his own lies. Sometimes Ethan calls him on his shit but Olivia and Lulu, they both always knew. Now he’s alone, lost in a world of his own delusions.


End file.
